Dangerous to fall in love
by kickshippers
Summary: Kim Crawford was about to marry Brody but he never showed up at the church and left Kim there. Kim swear that she will never fall in love with a man,Kim leaves Chicago and goes to Seaford and meets a guy name Jack will she fall in love again? or she still don't trust a man anymore? Will there be a thing call "True love" find out in Dangerous to fall in love
1. chapter 1 kim's life

Kim povs.

Today i'm getting married with the handsome man yep that's right it's Brody me and him dated for 2 years and he ask me to marry him and I said yes and today is it i'm going to be marry with Brody this is my happiest day ever! Eeek! I better change into my wedding dress, bye

End of povs.

Grace:Kim are you excited?

Kim:yea,I'm marrying the man of my dreams!

Grace:Yea,you look beautiful in that dress

Kim:Thanks

Grace:C'mon Kim we need to get to the church

Kim:yea *leaves with Grace*

At the church

Kim arrives but Brody didn't and Kim was worry

Kim:Where's Brody?!

Grace:I called him but he doesn't answer

Kim:What if something happen to him?

Grace:Kim don't think of that,maybe he's a little late

Kim:Ok,can someone go to his apartment and see if he's there?

Milton:I already went there and ask a man where's Brody? And he said that he saw him with luggage and he told me he left a note for a person name Kim and I took it

Kim:Do you still have the note Milton?

Milton:yea,here *gives the note to Kim*

Kim:*Takes it and reads it*

 _ **Dear Kim,**_

 _ **I know it's our wedding and you wondering where am I? And you might be saying it's about to start,I want to say I love you with all my heart but I left chicago I hope you understand I'm so sorry you been stood up and you hurt because it's my fault but I love you**_

 _ **Love,Brody**_

Kim:*Cries*How could He!

Grace:Kim,what's wrong?

Kim:He left me!

Grace:Who?

Kim:Brody! *Runs off*

At Kim's house

Kim:I shouldn't have known I wasn't good enough for him! *looks in the mirror*

Kim cried a little longer until she calmed down and took a shower

The next day

Kim driving somewhere and it was a top of a hill she parked the car and took the wedding dress

of her's and Brody wedding and took her engagement ring off and placed besides the wedding dress and opens the trunk

Kim:*Shoves the wedding dress in the trunk and close it*I swear I will never fall in love with a man anymore! I don't trust men anymore

Kim Walks to the car that Brody gave it to her as her birthday present and put the whatever it's call on drive and push it and watch the car burning and leaves

Grace:Where's Kim?

Jerry:we don't know?

Grace:she said somewhere but didn't tell me

Kim walks in

Grace:Kim where were you?

Kim:Somewhere,and I need plane tickets

Kim's aunt:Why?

Kim:I'm going to a place call Seaford so I need to a plane ticket

Kim's uncle:Ok

Kim:Where's Cassie? (Cassie is Kim's cousin)

Kim aunt:She went somewhere

Kim:Ok,well I better be packing

Grace:Ok

The next day

Grace:Bye Kim

Kim:See ya Grace *hugs her*

Speaker:Flight 87 is now boarding to Seaford so get on the plane

Kim:I gotta go *leaves*

Kim finally got to Seaford and went to her house when she was little

Kim:Woah! What a mess! The last time I was here it wasn't messy like now Who done this?

?:Hello,missy what are you doing in my house?

Kim;Your house? This was my parents house when I was little

?:Oh,well my name is Brett,yours?

Kim:My name is Kim Crawford and you need somewhere to sleep because this is my house

Brett:Ok *leaves*

Kim:Yuck,what a mess I better start cleaning *Cleans the room and throws everything Brent had* Done

Kim goes back outside and grabs her luggage and throws it on the bed and unpack

Kim:Wow this bring me memories even bad memories like my parents died by someone *Makes a sad face* *phone rings*Hello?

Grace:Hey Kim

Kim:Hey Grace,what's up?

Grace:Well...We all going to Seaford and be by your side

Kim:Really?! When are you guys coming?

Grace:Tomorrow

Kim:ok,well I better go to bed

Grace:Kay,bye

Kim:Bye*hangs up*

Kim went to sleep and was ready for another day

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Yayyyyy or Nahhhhh?**


	2. chapter 2 Meeting Jack Brewer

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and remember Grace,and everyone is coming and took a shower and ate breakfast and waited until Grace and everyone came they walk in everybody said "Whoa"like they never saw a house like this or something they said hi and I said hey and like always Cassie being most irrette person I known she ask me to show me around the town I hesitate and said yes and walk to town with her,she said she going to a store and I told her i'm going and look around the town and she said "Yea,whatever" like always and left I stumble to a house and look around without knocking well I said hello but no response and when I turn around I saw a man with brown hair and hazel eyes "Hi i'm Jack Brewer"He said as he extend his arm,"Hi,I'm Kim Crawford" I said to him,"Kim...Kim Crawford That's a pretty name and nice to meet you"He said as he took a bite of his apple I blush when he said that, **Kim what are you saying!** What? **Remember about Brody! What he did to you!** Oh yea I still don't trust men, I was fighting in my mind until "Hello are you still there?"He asked snapping at me "What?"I said to him "You new here because i never saw a beautiful woman around here"He said and again I blush,Why am I blushing? but who cares because i'm not falling for him

Jack P.O.V.

Hey I'm Jack I'm 16 well almost 17 and I forgot to close the front door again! Ugh Why am I forgetting that I know it's just a simple thing anyways I was in the kitchen and biting down an apple and heard someone said "Hello?" and I hopped off of the counter like I always do and went to the living room and saw a beautiful woman she turn around "hi I'm Jack Brewer" I told her and she said "Hi,I'm Kim Crawford" Like always do by being flirting by saying to her "Kim...Kim Crawford that's a pretty name and nice to meet you"as I took a bite of my apple she blush of course she zoned out and I was snapping at her "Hello are you still there?"I said "What?"she said "you new here because I never saw a beautiful woman around here"I said and again she blush maybe this girl might be different I ever seen she is so beautiful and no one can't resist me and i'm well you know perfect I can't take my eyes off her why am I doing this? oh I know i'm in love I think? but c'mon we just met I can't fall in love right away we need to get to know each other

Kim P.O.V.

Jack was staring at me for a long time and I don't know why he was staring at me is he falling in love with me? Well,no mister I'm going to play hard to get so you are not falling for me,no sir i'm not going to fall for him I know he's cute and everything but I will never love him "Well I better be going"I said to him because I left Cassie at the store and she hates it when I or someone leaves her she isn't a little girl she's 16 and she acts like she's so popular and gets everything "Ok well see ya"He said I left and meet up to Cassie "Where were you I've been waiting for an hour"She said really annoying "Sorry,But I met a guy and his name is Jack and we talk for a little while, I totally lost track of time"I said "Ok,but don't leave me here for an hour and by the way is this Jack you say cute?"She asked "Why don't you meet him and find out"I said to her not giving her any details about Jack he is kinda cute **Kimberly Ann Crawford what are you saying!** I ignore my other thought "C'mon Cassie let's go home"I said "Ok,and Kim you need to tell me everything about Jack He seems cute"She said "How do you know he's cute you haven't even met him"I said and she groaned like a little kid "So Kim do you like him"She asked as I blush a little good thing she didn't saw or I'll be dead "No,not at all,Why?"I asked "No reason I just wanted to ask maybe he's single and I might date him"She smirked at me I just roll my eyes and left with her

Cassie P.O.V.

Hi I'm Cassie and I'm 16 years old I have a cousin her name is Kimberly Ann Crawford but we call her Kim and man I hate her she get's all the attention even the cutest boys like Brody I fell in love with him but he fell in love With Kim and now she met a guy his name is Jack and I think he will fall in love with her but that will not happen because I will find this Jack person and he will fall in love with me! Hehe hehe I hope Jack won't fall in love with Kim and fall in love with me I hope Kim doesn't like Jack because he's mine well not yet but soon And I think she likes him because she blush I don't know she blush but I'm going to find out and find Jack and make him mine

Kim P.O.V.

Me and Cassie came home and she was begging me to tell about Jack and I said no and she went upstairs and shut the door and my aunt came "What happened to Cassie"She asked "She wants me to tell her about Jack"I blush when I said his name "Who's Jack?"she asked "He's a guy I met and she wants to know him"I told her "Do you like him?"She asked "What?! Me liking him? We met and I think you don't fall in love with a person you just met"I told her "ok,oh and kim are you hungry?"She asked "Um...yea I'll get something to eat"I said "Ok"She said I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and it reminds me of Jack of how he looked at me and biting down at his apple he seems nice and well...cute woah,woah,woah I can't think of that I made a promise that not to fall in love but Jack is different and seems kind, and again Cassie came in and I just roll my eyes when she was saying what's his last name? or doe's he haves a girlfriend? I just ignore her and went upstairs and went to my room and lock the door and open the balcony and look at the view still thinking of Jack why am I thinking about him? I just finish my apple and took a shower

Jack P.O.V.

I just took a shower and was ready for bed and I can't stop thinking about Kim she seems nice,beautiful oh I know, tomorrow I will send her some flowers for her wait a minute I don't know where she lives? I can't tell people does anyone knows Kim crawford they will think i'm nuts well...I just need to find her oh well I'll be going to bed but I can't stop thinking about Kim Oh god I'm in love with Kim Crawford but I can't _Why not Jack?you know you love her_ again with this, now my other mind is back but ignore it and got into bed and slept

 **The next day**

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and went outside by myself good thing no one saw me and got into my car and drove somewhere that relaxes me the beach when I got there someone was there and it was Jack! what is he doing here? "Hey" He said "Hi" I said "What are you doing here?"He asked "Well I came here to relax" I told him "Oh" He said "And what are you doing here"I asked "Well...I was bored so I came here to enjoy the fresh air and relax for a while"He said "Oh" I sat down at the sand and me and Jack talk a little and I told him I needed to go home and he said bye I drove to my house and someone was there

Jack P.O.V.

I follow Kim and she lives to a huge house and got out of my car and hide behind a huge tree and see Kim got out of her car and there was a man I wonder who is the man? Is he the boyfriend of Kim? I was starting to get jealous and I'm so in love with Kim I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend so she could be mine and I saw it in Kim's face she was angry at him or something because when she got out of her car she starting to get mad maybe he could be her ex or something maybe she mad at him because he did something to her like he hurt her or something? If I was her boyfriend I will never cheat on her or hurt her I will love her until we die

Kim P.O.V.

When I got out of my car I saw a man and I thought it was Jerry or Milton or Jack but Nooooo it was Brody My ex boyfriend I got angry when I saw him because he hurt me a lot And at the same time I wonder Why was he here? What did he want? Did he want me back? Because no Brody! I'm not yours ever you had your chance but you lost it and you lost me so I moved on and might have feelings for Jack but I can't fall in love but my body says be with Jack but I'm not going to listen to my body But the most thing i'm afraid of is Can I trust Guys?

 **Why is Brody there?**

 **What does Brody What?**

 **Will he want Kim back?**

 **Please view and review**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting together?

Brody P.O.V.

"Kim,I was looking for you wow you look beautiful"I said to her with a smirk on my face "Brody! What are you doing here?"She asked and I could tell she was angry at me for leaving her at church "I want you back,Kimmy"I said "No Brody,you hurt me a lot I did love you but I moved on and I'm not yours anymore you were my first love but I realize I wasn't good for you!"She shouted at me "Kim,I know I hurt you but I still love you"I said "If you love me then why didn't you show up at our wedding?"She said with tears in her eyes "I-I-I don't know"I told her "You do know! you stood me up like a fool!"She yelled and I looked down "Brody just leave!"She yelled "But Kim-"I was about to say something but She cut me off "But! Nothing Brody!"She shouted "Fine,But Kim I still love you"I told her and I really do, I know I messed up but I hope she can forgive me "I'm sorry Brody,but you already lost me I moved on from you I don't love you anymore"She said to me and my heart shattered into a million pieces I lost her forever and I left

Jack P.O.V.

I saw everything Kim shouting to this guy and she was mad at him the first time I saw him and her I had a feeling in my stomach Like my stomach dropped forty feet and that I was boiling with anger Oh Wait, my dad told me once if I experiencing this this thing it's call love Oh god I'm totally in love with her But I can't I saw it in her eyes she was hurt from him c'mon she was stood up by him,he's not the perfect guy for her but he left and I left too because if she saw me she will ask if I followed her or something

The next day

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and got dressed and ate breakfast and My nanny well I know I have a nanny since my parents died she is really nice and she is kind of my friend "Kim,Kim"She said "What?"I asked "Someone brought you flowers"She said excited I just rolled my eyes I know it was from Brody so I grabbed it and I was about to throw the flowers into the garbage when a note fell out and I picked it up and read it

 _ **Dear Kim,**_

 _ **you are really sweet and kind I think you are the beautiful girl in the world And you are sweet as sunshine you make me smile I know we just met but I really like you I hope you like me back**_

 _ **-love Jack**_

Woah Jack loves me? He really does! OMG! I blushed a lot And Cassie walked in "Who gave you those?"She asked "Jack"I said "Jack,you mean the one you told me?"She asked "Yes,he told me he loves me"I said dreamily and she left the room and she was mumbling something that I couldn't understand anyways I left to see Jack and yes I brought the flowers with me and drove to his house he was talking to someone and I said hi and he turned around smiling

Jack P.O.V.

I brought some flowers to Kim and wrote a note and put it inside of the flowers and I send it to her and took a shower I went outside and I was talking to Rudy he's my sensei in martial arts and I was talking about my next Tournament, she arrived and I didn't notice until she said "Hi" and I turned around and smiled at her, she brought the flowers that I gave her "You brought the flowers?"I asked with a smirk on my face "Yea,and I read your note you really like me?"She asked "Y-yes"I said as I stuttered a little and blushed a little and she smiled "you really mean it?"She asked "Do you want me to show you?"I smirked at her "Show me what?"She asked "This"I said to her as I grabbed the flowers and put them aside and then grabbed her waist and kissed her

Kim P.O.V.

Did he just kiss me? No no no! he can't kiss me! But why am I kissing him back Oh my god! I'm not pulling away **Kim Pull away like NOW!** But why am I not pulling away? I'm so confused? Good thing he pulled away I just froze don't know what to say "you like the kiss didn't you?"He asked as he just smirked at me "um…I...Well…"I stuttered finding the words to say "I'm sorry if I-"He was about to say something and I cut him off by kissing him again and he kissed back and we kiss about 20 seconds and I pulled away "So you love me?"He asked "Um...you seem a great guy and I love you too"I confirmed it to him and I told him the truth I really did love him and I can't denied it "Well cutie will you be my girlfriend?"He asked and I bit my lower lip like I always do "Yes" I said to him and I really want to be his girlfriend and he kissed me and he said see ya later and I left to my house

Cassie P.O.V.

I walked down and saw Kim holding some flowers and I told her who gave her those and she said Jack and I started to get jealous because she told me he loves her and I want him to be mine so I left somewhere and mumble something, good thing Kim didn't heard me because I was mumbling of How much I hate her and she left and she brought the flowers with her and I followed her and I saw a cute guy and he was talking to someone and Kim said Hi and I just roll my eyes in Jealousy and they were talking about him giving her flowers and I heard him stutter and he looks so cute when he stutter and he's so cute and again my annoying cousin said "you really mean it?"and I was going to take her down! And then Jack by being so flirty with my cousin he grabbed her by the waist and put the flowers aside and kissed her and I was going to scream Oh, my cousin gets all the attention and I hate it! She got attention by Brody now Jack and I'm sick of it I still don't get why she's special and gets everything and I hate it! Anyways Jack asked her to be his girlfriend and I scream in the inside and she said yes to him I just left and went home and when I came home I slammed the door and my mother asked me what's wrong? And I just ignore her and went to my and again slammed the door and lied in my bed and I heard Kim sighing and I just roll my eyes and took a shower

Jack P.O.V.

Once Kim was gone I did my victory dance Now I'm Kim's Boyfriend And I will protect her,

she will be in my mind through morning to night and I will love her If something happens to her I will die because I love her and I don't want to mess up I will always protect her and never leave her and I went inside in my house and plan for our first date

Kim P.O.V.

When I came home I sighed happily and started singing DNA by Little mix

 _"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

 _Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

 _No scientist or biology_

 _It's obvious when he's holding me_

 _It's only natural that I'm so affected_

 _And my heart won't beat again_

 _If I can't feel him in my veins_

 _No need to question, I already know_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _D-D-D-DNA_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _And he just takes my breath away_

 _B-b-b-breath away_

 _I feel it every day,_

 _And that's what makes a man_

 _Not hard to understand_

 _Perfect in every way_

 _I see it in his face_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

 _It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

 _Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_

 _Now I don't have any first degree_

 _But I know, what he does to me_

 _No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _And my heart won't beat again_

 _If I can't feel him in my veins_

 _No need to question, I already know_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _D-D-D-DNA_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _And he just takes my breath away_

 _B-b-b-breath away_

 _I feel it every day,_

 _And that's what makes a man_

 _Not hard to understand_

 _Perfect in every way_

 _I see it in his face_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

 _It's all about his kiss_

 _Contaminates my lips_

 _Our energy connects_

 _It's simple genetics_

 _I'm the X to his Y_

 _It's the colour of his eyes_

 _He can do no wrong_

 _No, he don't need to try_

 _Made from the best_

 _He passes all the tests_

 _Got my heart beating fast_

 _It's cardiac arrest_

 _He's from a different strain_

 _That science can't explain_

 _I guess that's how he's made_

 _In his d-d-d-DNA_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _D-D-D-DNA_

 _It's in his DNA_

 _And he just takes my breath away_

 _B-b-b-breath away_

 _I feel it every day,_

 _And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_

 _Not hard to understand (to understand)_

 _Perfect in every way (in every way)_

 _I see it in his face (in his face)_

 _Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_

 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA"_

I really love that Song and many others and went to sleep and I was dreaming about the future with me and Jack

 _(In Kim's dream)_

" _Kids stop running!"Jack yelled at our kids and I giggled as he was chasing our Kids and he picked them up and one of them giggle and the other one scream So we have a two kids a girl who is 6 years old and her name Olivia Ava Brewer and we have a little boy and his name is Kyle Hunter Brewer he is 4 years old and Jack wanted to name him after him but I told him we should name him Kyle Hunter Brewer and he thought about it and he love the name, Kyle looks exactly like Jack well he doesn't skateboard because he's too young but he plays by his own rules and he really wants to use the nunchucks like Jerry and trying riding Jack's skateboard and we told him to not to ride it he will get injured but he doesn't listen but one day he will get hurt Jack sat next to me and holding Olivia and Kyle in his arms "Kyle how many times we have to tell you to not to use nunchucks and riding on my skateboard"Jack told him and Kyle said in his innocent voice when he is going to be in trouble "Um….a lot" Jack tickle Kyle which made him giggled and Olivia ran away from me so I couldn't tickle her and I finally grabbed and tickle her and she giggled Jack threw Kyle in the air and catch him and tickle him some more and I put down Olivia and let her play and Jack did the same thing and put Kyle down and let him play and we sat down "You know Kim I'm so glad that I met you and so glad you been there ever since"He said as he leaned in and kiss me but was interrupted by two little angels voices "Ew!"Olivia Yelled as she cover her eyes "cooties"Kyle shouted it and Jack grabbed him "Hey,soon you guys will do it too"He said to Olivia and Kyle "Never!"Kyle said in disgusted "Yuck!"Olivia said_ and my dream began to blur and saw sunlight and woke up

"What a sweet dream"I told myself and went downstairs Smiling "why are you smiling?"Cassie asked "Because I dreamed something with me and Jack in the future"I told her "Oh you mean your…. boyfriend"She said in sarcastic "Yea"I said and ate breakfast my aunt came in holding some flowers and I knew who it was "Kim,Sweetie your-"I cut her off and took the flowers and read the note but it wasn't from Jack this time it was from Brody and he gave me his adress and I went to his house and he was smirking at me like an idiot "You brought the flowers I sent you"He smirked "Yea…"I said "Well what do you think?"He asked "you really want me what do I think about your flowers?"I asked "Yea"He said "Well I think….It's nice but I didn't want anything from with you!"I said as throw his flowers he frowned "you really didn't love them? I thought you still love me?"He asked I was gonna say Never! I'm Jack's girlfriend but he will ask me who's Jack but I said to him "Brody! You broke my heart! And now you came here like nothing happen between us!" I yelled at him "I know I hurt you but we can start over, right?"He asked "No!"I said "Why not?"He asked and without thinking I said "Because I have a boyfriend!" Uh oh what did I said "Who's your boyfriend?"He asked as he was leaning closer to me and I looked away and he made me face him "Kim I always love you"He said as he was leaning in and I was trying to back up but he trapped me I wish Jack was here and then…"Hey!"Someone said and I recognized that voice it's Jack! He came here just in time I started to say Jack name but Brody cover my mouth with his hand and Jack grabbed Brody shoulder and started to fight with him and I never know he knows martial arts he's actually good at it and he took Brody down and he picked me up I could see in his eyes he was angry and confused "KIm,I love you but why are you cheating on me?"He asked "I wasn't"I said "Then why are you with that guy?"He asked pointing at Brody "Jack,I never love Brody"I said "Who's Brody?"He asked "Brody was my ex boyfriend we were about to get married but he stood me up and he broke my heart"I said having some tears "But why were you with him right now?"He asked "Ok,I'm gonna tell you but don't get mad at me"I said and he nodded "Well this morning he brought me flowers and I thought it was you but it was from him and I went to his house and he told me he loves me but I said I don't love him anymore and I threw his flowers and without thinking I told him I'm dating you and he asked me who's my boyfriend and he was getting closer to me and I was trying to move back but he trapped me and when you said Hey! I was gonna say your name but he covered my mouth and you grabbed him and fought him"I said "So you never loved him?"He asked "Never"I confirmed it to him and he smiled "Can I walk you home?"He asked "Sure"I said with a smile on my face and he grabbed my hand and I blushed he dropped me to my house and he gave me a goodnight kiss and he left and I went to sleep

Brody P.O.V.

I want my Kimmy back but she haves a boyfriend! Is her boyfriend is the one who said hey? I will ruin there relationship and make Kim mine you guys will no longer be together!

 **What will Brody Do?**

 **Is Brody gonna do a plan to make Jack and Kim break up?**


	4. Chapter 4 Kim's nightmare

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and went downstairs to eat

"Hey Cassie"I said

"Hey"She replied not looking at me

"So what do you think about this place?"I asked

"Ok"She shrugged

"Come on Cassie you need some fresh air"I said hopefully she will say yes

"Alright"She hopped off of the stool

"Where are we going?"She asked

"Um...I don't know maybe the beach"I suggest

"Sure"She said and we headed to the beach

At the beach

Me and Cassie sat on the sand and tan well...I did but Cassie was over there flirting with some guys that I don't care I closed my eyes I needed to relax until I heard someone

"Hey cutie, do you want to join me with my friends?"A guy asked

"Um….No thanks?"I replied

"Come on we were heading to the mall so I thought you wanted to join"I heard wolf-whistling from the car. The guy in front of me was checking me out

"Come on hottie"He said slightly pouted

"No"I was annoyed

"I said yes"He protested

"And I said No"I was losing my temple. I was about to go to Cassie but he grabbed my wrist

"You are not going anywhere"He haves a strong grip

"Let ME Go!"I yelled

"No"He said Did I mention I was a second degree black belt. I kicked him, Flip him until he was on the ground. I looked up to see Jack staring at me

"Please don't hurt me!"The guy on the ground yelled

"I won't hurt you..."I said but I wasn't finish

"Good"He got up and look at me

"...But he can"I pointed to Jack who gave a glare at the guy standing in front of me

"Uh...I gotta go!"With that he ran to his friends and drove off

"Hey Jack"I waved

"Hey Kim"He walked towards me

"I didn't know you did Karate?"He asked

"Well I'm a second degree black belt"I said

"No wonder you kick that guy butt"we both laugh and Cassie walked to me

"Hey Cassie"I said

"Hey,Who is this?"She pointed at Jack

"Cassie,This Jack my boyfriend"I smiled

"Oh,Nice to meet you Jack"She shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too Cassie"He let go of her hand

"Come on Let's head back"Cassie nodded

"I need to show you to my aunt and my nanny"I said

"Nanny?"He asked

"Uhh….Yea, My parents died when I was six years old"I looked down

"Oh i'm so sorry"He hugged me

"It's ok I was only six. My aunt treats me as her daughter"I said

"Oh,I will love to meet your family"He said

"Ok"We went to my house when we walked Jerry was running like a little kid

"Hey Jerry"I waved at him

"Hey"He walked up to Jack

"Kim,Who is this Guy with really soft hair?"He asked touching Jack's hair

"This is Jack he is my boyfriend"I said

"Oh"He said

"Do you know where is my aunt and my nanny?"I asked

"They are in the kitchen"I nodded me and Jack walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand

"Hey Kim,who is this gentleman?"My aunt asked

"This is Jack he's my boyfriend"I replied

"That's cool"My aunt said

We heard a loud crash all of us ran to the living room seeing Milton and Jerry looking at the broken glass

"He did this!"They both yelled pointing at each other they are acting like little kids in front of My boyfriend

"Guys! Stop acting like little kids!"I shouted at them

"But he started it"They both said at the same time  
"Jerry tell me what happened"I said

"Ok,So I was watching T.V and Milton wanted to try an experiment on me so I said no but he layed me down and put the glass on me I watched as he brought a candle and I screamed and he threw the glass at the wall"He said

"Is that true Milton?"I asked

"No,I was studying Jerry came in with a soccer ball he asked me to play with him but I said no because he will break something But of course! He didn't listen So he kicked the ball and it bounced off the walls and it landed on the glass so he broke it"He said

"Jerry is that true?"I asked

"Yes…"He whispered "But don't worry I can fix it"

"How?"I asked

"Um….I need Glue!"He runned upstairs coming downstairs with a bottle of glue he started gluing the broken glass

"Ah!"He whimpered because he got cut with a glass

"Come on Jerry let's get you a bandage"My Aunt pulled Jerry into the kitchen only hearing Jerry screaming because the broken piece of glass went to his thumb

"I'll pick up the broken glass"My nanny said as she starting sweeping

"Come on Jack let's go upstairs"

"Ok,Wow you house is huge it seems like a mansion"He said

"I know,My parents were rich"

"Ah"I smiled and headed upstairs and hang out

Jerry P.O.V.

Ok this is a lesson to me never glue a broken glass or you will get injured I was screaming as Kim's aunt was trying to get the piece of Glass out of my skin

"AH!"I screamed over and over

"Jerry stop screaming or I'll get you a rag"She said But I couldn't help it. It hurts So I scream

"Jerry, I'll go get the rag"She left And I look at my thumb cut she came back and put the rag in my mouth

"This is gonna hurt a bit"She said as she took the piece of glass out of my thumb

"Mmmfhh"I muffled my scream

"Sorry"She said and took the rag out of my mouth

"I'm never gluing broken stuffs ever again"I said

"Good"She said and I hopped off of the counter and went to the living room

"Hey Jerry, Why were you screaming?"Grace asked

"I accidently glued a broken glass a piece of glass went to my thumb and Kim's aunt was trying to pull it out so now you know why I was screaming"I said

"You are a goofball"She said

"Where's Kim?"She asked

"Upstairs with her boyfriend"I said

"Boyfriend?"She asked

"Yep, she's dating a guy named Jack he really have soft hair"she chuckled

"I think he has better hair than you"She smirked

"HEY!"She laughed

"I'm sowwy Jewwy Pwease fowgive me"She said in her baby words

"Ok,I forgive but you sound cute when you say sorry in baby words"She smiled

"Well Thank you"She said

"No problem"

Kim P.O.V.

Me and Jack were in my room talking

"Hey Jack I need to get a snack do you want a snack?"I asked

"Sure"He said smiling I gotta admit his smile is so adorable

I went downstairs Cassie was muttering something but I couldn't make out what she was saying I think she said

"I need to make Jack mine, He doesn't deserve her, Kim's a slut"I couldn't believe she say that about me I'm not a slut I thought she was nice to me

"Hey Cassie"I acted cool like I didn't know what she said

"Oh hey"She said

"I'm gonna get a snack"I said grabbing some Pretzel and went upstairs I was still thinking of what Cassie said but I let it go

"I brought Pretzel"I smiled

"Ok"He said smile

After that night Jack left. I was getting ready for bed I changed into my Pj's and went to sleep I was starting to have a nightmare

 _(Kim's Nightmare)_

 _I heard Wedding bells I look around seeing everyone my part of my family am I getting married? Is it Jack? But I look over everyone is staring at I saw a brunette with another Brunette I look to See Cassie And…JACK! They both smiling like they were made for each other the priest asked some stuff until I heard "You may now kiss the bride" they kiss "Jack,Jack!"I yelled but he couldn't hear me like I was mute "Jerry?"I asked looking at him he was smiling too "Grace…."I looked at her she was clapping everyone was clapping too. How can Jack marry my cousin I thought he loved me? "No,No this can't be happening"I said_

 _"No, NO! NO! NO!"I yelled "No!"I yelled over and over_

 _(End of the nightmare)_

"NO!"I yelled I woke up looking around

"It was only just a dream, It was only just dream"I said calming down My aunt open the door

"Kim what's wrong? Why did you yelled No?"My aunt asked

"I just had a nightmare"I said

"Oh,Well go back to bed"She said

"Ok"I said going back to bed

"Goodnight Kim"She said closing the door But I still can't sleep I'm stilling thinking of what Cassie said. Is she gonna make Jack hers? Is she gonna ruin my relationship with him? But I most afraid is….Will she make Jack actually her's?

Will Cassie Make Jack her's?

R & R


	5. Chapter 5 Brody's plan

Jack P.O.V.

I woke up from a knock on my door I thought it was Kim but it was a guy with brown hair he introduce himself as Brody Oh no what did he want?

"May I come in?"Brody asked I nodded he walked in

"What may I help you?"I asked

"You Jack are you?"he questioned

"Yes"I said

"Well I was Kim's ex-boyfriend future husband"He said

"I know Kim told me about it why did you stood her up?"I questioned

"I don't know? I made the wrong decision"He said "I still love her but I know she's with someone but I will try and get her back to me"I was jealous

"But she moved on, Don't you want to move on?"I asked

"No,Anyways are you dating Kim?"He asked

"Yea, I love her and I won't hurt her"I said

"Oh"He got up "I gotta go"He left But something tells me something will happen

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up from the sunshine I smiled but I was still worry about what Cassie will do but I texted Jack

Hey Jack-

-Hey beautiful

Do you want to hang out today?-

-Sure be over in a few minutes Love you 3

Love you too 3-

I waited for Jack I heard the door of my room knocked I got up and open it

"Hey Jack"I smiled

"Hey"He said "Where do you want to go?"He asked

"Um...I thought we can go to the park and chill out"I shrugged

"Sure"He smiled

"Come on let's go"I said

"Ok"We left holding hands until Grace was running downstairs screaming my name

"KIM!"She yelled

"What is it Grace?"I asked

"Jerry asked me out! What do I say? Yes or no?"She asked

"Well...Follow your heart"I said

"Ok"She left

"Kim?"Jack asked

"yes"I looked at him

"Well….This morning Brody came to my house and he said that he still loves you and makes you his"He said What! Brody want me back "Do you still love him?"Jack asked

"No,He hurt me but I won't give him another chance I love you Jack"I said looking into his hazel eyes "I loved him once but that changed when I met you Jack, You really sweet"I added

"Well I'll protect you and no one will hurt you"He said

"I love you Jack"I said

"I love you too Kimmy"I know I hate when people say it "Is that ok with you?"He asked

"Yeah it's ok, It's cute when you say it"I smiled "And you are the only person who can say it"I added "Ok"He smiled

"Come on let's go to the park"He nodded

We got to the park I remember when I was little I always come here with Cassie and my parents

 _(Flashback)_

A four year old Kim and and a three year old Cassie are playing on the playground

"TAG YOUR IT!"Cassie shouted at Kim they were playing tag

"Awe man,I'm it! You better run Cassie"Kim said Cassie giggled

"Cassie let's take a break I'm tired"Kim said

"Ok,Let's drink some apple juice,Maybe we can get a cookie"Cassie said

"Last one there don't gets a cookie"Kim said

"You on!" It was a tie so they both get a cookie

"Mommy I want a cookie Pwease?"Cassie said giving her mom the puppy eyes

"Ok"Her mom gave her a cookie

"Me too mommy"Kim said to her mom also giving her the puppy eyes

"Of course"She gave her a cookie too

"Yummy"Cassie said smiling

Kim's dad sneak behind of Kim

"Hey munchkin"He said tickling her

"Daddy!"Kim screamed hugging her dad

"What you eating?"He asked

"A cookie"She smiled "Daddy, Can we play on the playground pwease"She said giving him the puppy eyes again

"Ok, Come on Cassie"He said "Now who want's a piggyback ride?"He asked

"Me!"Cassie and Kim shouted

"Hop on"He bent over and Kim and Cassie hopped on and they play on the playground

 _(End of flashback)_

Me and Jack were sitting on the swings

"Hey Jack?"I asked

"yea"He looked at me

"Where are your parents?"I asked

"There at Spain they say they are coming for the holidays"He said "What happened to your parents?"He asked I looked down I can tell him he's my boyfriend

"Well when I was six years old they were killed…."

 _(Flashback)_

A six years old Kim woke up by screaming and yelling she went downstairs only seeing her parents dead

"Mommy,Daddy"Kim whispered getting closer to her parents she shook her mom but there were no response she shook her dad

"Daddy, Please wake up, Please"She said crying Kim's aunt and uncle walked downstairs seeing what's wrong only seeing their niece crying

"Kim,What happened?"Kim's aunt asked

"I-I Don't know? I only heard screaming and yelling"Kim said

"Go upstairs I'll call an ambulance"She said

"No, I want to stay with my mommy and daddy"She said crying

"They are gonna be ok"She said

"No!"She yelled

"Kim you need some sleep"Her Uncle said picking her up

That was the last time Kim saw her parents faces

 _(End of flashback)_

"So your parents was killed by someone?"He asked

"Yes"I said looking down

"Did they found the person who killed your parents?"He asked "No"I said

"My aunt treat me as her daughter"I said

"Oh"He said "Do you want something to eat?"He asked

"yea"I said

"I know this restaurant I know"He said

"Really?"I asked

"Yea, I know this guy who owns a restaurant and he's a friend of mine"He said

"Come on let's go to that restaurant you say"He nodded he grabbed my hand

We went to the restaurant he said wow it's so fancy

"Hey Austin"Jack greeted his friend

"Hey Jack,Who's this beautiful woman?"He was checking me out

"Back off Austin, this is Kim she's my girlfriend"He said

"Oh Sorry come with me I'll show you two your tables"Austin said

"Come on Kimmy"He grabbed my hand and took me to our table

We ate and talk

Brody P.O.V.

I finally found Jack he's dating Kim I'm heading to Kim's house

"Well hello I'm Jessica What do you need?"She asked

"I'm looking for Cassie"She nodded and she went upstairs a few minutes later Cassie walked downstairs

"What do you want Brody?"She asked annoyed

"Well I need your help I know you in love with Jack and I want Kim back"She nodded

"What will I help you with?"She asked

"I want you to break them up"I smirked

"Ok"She said "But how will I break them up?"She asked

"Well...You need to flirt with Jack"She nodded

"Well You can have Jack and I will get my Kim back"I said

"Well she over you she moved on Brody"She said I rolled my eyes

"How can she get over me? I'm perfect"I said

"Well...You ok but Jack is a hottie"She was fanning herself

"Whatever but this plan need to work"She nodded

 **Will Brody's plan work?**

 **R & R**


	6. Chapter 6 Why Jack?

Jack P.O.V.

I was eating breakfast when my phone rang. I quickly answer it

"Hello?"I said, but there was food in my mouth so it sounded 'Helwtho'

"Champ, swallow"I knew that voice it's my dad. I swallowed

"Hi dad, how have you been?"I asked

"We been doing great. Your mother and I are heading back to Seaford"He said

"Really?"I asked

"Yup, so you be spending with us"He said

"Well when are you gonna come to Seaford"I asked

"tomorrow"He said, I just smile. I didn't see my parents for a year I'm an only child

"Well see ya dad"I said. He hang up

I headed towards the door and walk around this place

"Hey Jack"I turn around seeing Dylan

"Hey Dylan"I said. Dylan is my friend I always treat him as my brother, he's 13

"What's up"Dylan said

"Well...My parents are coming back from Spain"I said

"Really?"He asked

"Yup, so how have you been?"I asked

"Good, I'm improving in school"He said

"That's great"I said

"JACKIE!"I heard someone said I turn around seeing Kaitlyn, Dylan little sister

"Hey Kayla"I said picking her up she's 4. "How have you been?"I asked

"I'm doing great"She said

"Hey Jack, where have you been? We didn't see you around"Dylan said

"Sorry, I didn't hang with you Dylan, but I was with my girlfriend"I said

"You have a girlfriend?"Dylan asked

"Yup"I said

"Is she pretty?"Kaitlyn asked

"Yup"

"What's her name?"She asked

"Kim"I said

"I really want to meet her"She said

"Well I'm on my way to see her. Want to come?"I asked

"Yea!"She screamed

"Do you want to come Dylan?"I asked

"Sure"He said

I was carrying Kaitlyn in my arms and Dylan walking next to me. We finally reach to Kim's house

"This is where your girlfriend lives?"Kaitlyn asked

"Yup"I smiled

"Wow! This isn't a house it's a Freaking Mansion!"Dylan exclaimed. I chuckled

"Is she nice?"She asked

"yea"I said. I knock on the door. Kaitlyn was trying hide. Kim's nanny open the door and I greeted her she let me in and I went to find Kim

"Hey Kim"I said putting down Kaitlyn who quickly hid behind me

"Hey Jack, who is this little girl and the boy?"She asked

"This is Dylan"I pointed at Dylan. "And this is Kaitlyn"I pointed at Kaitlyn hiding

"Hi Kaitlyn, i'm Kim"She said

"Hi"Kaitlyn said quietly

"How big is this place?"Dylan asked. Kim chuckled. "How much did this place cost?"He asked

"Well I don't know. My parents bought this house"She said

"Cool"He said then we heard screaming

"JERRY DON'T KILL ME!"Milton yelled

"What's that?"Kaitlyn asked

"It's my friends"Kim said she open the door ready to deal with them

Kaitlyn and Dylan followed her so did I

"GUYS! Why are you two fighting?"Kim asked

"Well Jerry is upset because I told him about slenderman isn't real"Milton said

"He is real! Have you seen youtubers upload videos of seeing slenderman!?"He said

"Hey Jackie"Kaitlyn was pulling my jeans to get my attention

"Yea"I looked at her. "Who is slenderman?"She asked

"You don't know who is slenderman is?"Dylan asked. She shook her head

"Well here I have a picture of it"Dylan took out his phone

"Why doesn't Slenderman have a face like us?"She asked. "Because he…"He was thinking

"Because he had an ugly face people started laughing at him"Jerry finished Dylan sentence

"Shame on them"She said

"Do you guys want a sandwhich"Kim asked Kaitlyn and Dylan

"Yea, Jack was too lazy to make us food"Dylan said looking at me

"Hey, you always say that my cooking is horrible"I said defending myself

"well...One time it was christmas you were cooking food and you started playing Kung fu cop 77 when the food was still in the oven. And when I walked in there was smoke and your parents grounded you for a month for almost burning your house"He said

"That was an accident I shouldn't have play that game while the food was cooking"I said

"uh-huh"He said

"Anyways go eat your lunch"I said

"Yes sir"Dylan walked downstairs. "Ok"Kaitlyn followed Dylan

"Hey Kim, You should hand out a map for me so I can find my place here"Dylan said. Kim chuckled

Cassie P.O.V.

I walk downstairs seeing two kids whoever brought them needs to kick the kids out

"Um hey Jack, who are those kids?"I asked him

"Oh, this little girl is Kaitlyn say hi Kaitlyn"He said. "H-hi"She looked at me like she has no confidence

"Hi Kaitlyn"I smiled. "And this is Dylan"He pointed it out

"Hi Dylan"I smiled. "Hey"He wasn't looking at me instead looking at his phone

"Hey Kim, I'm going shopping"I said

"Ok, see ya later Cassie"She waved. I left

"Bye Cathy"Kaitlyn said smiling. "It's Cassie"I corrected her

"Sorry, Cassie"She said. "It's ok"I smiled, but left to go shopping

I'm always an outgoing I love shopping it's always fun

"Pss"I heard someone whisper. I look around to see no one

"Pss, Cassie"I turn around to see Brody hiding in the bushes

I walked towards the bushes

"Brody why are you hiding in the bushes?"I asked

"I need to talk to you"He pulled me into the bushes

"So what do you need to talk to me?"I asked. "Have you been flirting with Jack?"He asked

"No"I replied. "Why not?"He asked

"I was going to flirt with him, but there was some kids and I couldn't do it"I said

"Whatever, but you need to do the plan"He said. "Fine"

Kim P.O.V.

I love Kaitlyn and Dylan they are really fun

"Hey Kim"Jack said. "Hey"I replied

"So what do you think of Kaitlyn and Dylan?"He asked

"They are really sweet and fun"I replied

"My parents are coming home tomorrow"He said

"Really?"I asked

"Yea"He said with a smile

"That's cool"I said with a smile

"Hey Jack, where's Grace?"Kaitlyn asked

"I don't know ask kim"Jack said

"Ok, Kim where's Grace?"She asked

"Upstairs"I said

"Thank you"She ranned upstairs

After a few hours Jack left with Kaitlyn and Dylan but Jack forgot his Jacket I ran to give it to him

Jack P.O.V.

I finally drop Kaitlyn and Dylan to their house and now i'm heading towards my house when I see my ex-girlfriend waiting at my house she finally notice me and she runs up to me and hugged me

"Hi Jack!"She said

"Um..Hey Violet"I said

"What have you been up to?"She asked

"Um...nothing"I said

"I don't know why I broke up with you…"She started She's so wrong she didn't broke up with me I broke up with her

"Um...first of all I broke up with you not the other way around"I said

"So..What if you still want me?"She asked

"No, I'm dating some-"she cut me off by kissing me

I tried to pull away but her nails are digging into my skin

Someone gasped. She finally pulled away smirking at me

"What the heck! I'm dating someone!"I yelled at her

"Well you should explain everything to her"She said looking at someone

I turned to where she was looking and I saw Kim with tears in her eyes and holding my jacket

"K-kim?"I look at her

"I-I can't believe you are m-my b-boyfriend"She said crying

"Kim I can explain"I said

"You don't need to I already saw the whole thing"She ran away

"Kim!"I ran up to her but I lost her I just lost the love of my life

Kim P.O.V.

I can't believe Jack will do that to me I love him but he mess up with my feelings now I don't think I will fall in love with another guy anymore I can't trust them

 **How was that?**

 **R & R**

 **Sorry I didn't update but I was doing some project for school and I needed to study for tests**


End file.
